A Second Chance
by SilentNinja
Summary: The historical reunion of Liu Bei and Zhao Yun. Two men share a common vision cornered by the ambitions their own enemies at the eve of Battle of Guan Du. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k

A/N: Just got Dynasty Warriors 6 and Nobunaga's Ambition 11 Rise to Power. I want to write this one shot about the historical Zhao Yun giving Liu Bei a second chance by leaving Yuan Shao and rebuilding his army unlike how he join Liu Bei in DW and the novel. I'm still a Cao Cao fan, but open mind, he's a corrupted governor for crying out loud unlike Nobunaga, Cao Cao is honest with his actions. God I'm wasting my time with one shots…

* * *

A Second Chance.

A few years had passed since the Xu Zhou massacre and the Yellow Turban remnants at Bei Hai. Taishi Ci joined Liu Yong, but met Sun Ce and fought a duel with him then later joined. He hadn't heard from Ziyi since the news of his acquirement to the Sun family. Sun Ce became famous for conquering Jiang Dong, yet he was viewed a rebel by other Han governors. Perhaps Bofu intend to be independent from the corrupted Han government and Taishi Ci remains loyalty to him.

"Ziyi, I hope things at Jiang Dong with the Sun family are amicable," Zhao Yun thought.

Zhao Yun is on his white horse traveling to the villages at Ji zhou. He carefully not get spotted by Yuan Shao's men. The whole North China is Yuan Shao's and Gongsun Zan is dead. Not that the people are happy to see the Yuan family victorious, but is Yuan Shao really looking to conquer the land or restore the Han dynasty intend to capture the capital by challenging Cao Cao at the Central Plains.

The Anti Dong Zhuo coalition was a huge mess. Sometimes it could have been done better had he not joined earlier and prevent the lords from separating one another? Look what happening now; Cao Cao , Yuan Shao, Sun Ce, and of course Liu Biao who already establish full power in Jing. Lu Bu is dead and Yuan Shu got what he deserves. Only one man Zhao Yun has in mind is Liu Bei. Liu Bei was never popular and his metric at Xu was the minority. He saved Tao Qian, however Cao Song's death remain the Governor of Xu's responsibility and Cao Cao never was charged for the war crime on massacring Xia Pei. When Cao Cao escort the Emperor, Zhao Yun thought all this was to make up for Cao Cao's incriminate actions. The man is now one of the most powerful next to Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. Liu Bei did only a few things with Cao Cao, dealing with Lu Bu and Yuan Shu.

At Ye castle…

"My lord, Chen Zhen has contact Guan Yu," Sun Qian confirmed.

"Thank goodness, Yunchang could have done worst for Cao Cao!" Liu Bei rejoiced.

"Yuan Shao could have our necks if this goes too far," Jian Yong said as he shudder the thought of getting executed.

"Do not worry about that. I'll make sure Benshu doesn't take our lives just because he loss one of his finest generals," Liu Bei said.

"Actually, incompetent is the better word for finest. I mean, what we heard from Yan Liang's death, he could have seen through Guan Yu's charge and convince him to defect," Sun Qian argued.

"But guys like Yan Liang and Wen Chou are formidable and this is why Yuan Shao is the most powerful man in the north," Liu Bei defended.

"It's just bad preparations, poor Yan Liang," Jian Yong shook his head.

"Doesn't matter now that Cao Cao has Bai Ma," Sun Qian quietly sat down the chair thinking over the current situation on Yuan Shao's army.

"Bad preparations may be the real problem regarding to Yan Liang's death , however we now know that Guan Yu is working with Cao Cao," Liu Bei said.

"If we know that Guan Y is alive with Cao Cao before the war starts then none of the early defeats would have happen," Jian Yong rubbed his chin.

This pay a heavy price for Liu Bei. After he loss Xu twice his entire army spread out. Mi Zhu and Mi Fang are nowhere to be found, Zhang Fei too as he hope Yide doesn't do anything stupid, and his wives were probably obtained by Cao Cao to be his latest collection of women. Lady Gan, his childhood friend, does not like Cao Cao. Thankfully, Guan Yu is taking care of her and Lady Mi

"Sigh, I've always lose battles and now Cao Cao has taken the very land I rightfully governed. Being entitled the Imperial Uncle must have brought this upon me. Now that Dong Cheng is dead, I'm the only one relate to the Jade Belt plot," Liu Bei grunted.

"But upon leaving Cao Cao, we're labeled traitors to the Han," Jian Yong rolleyed.

"An exaggerate in my opinion," Sun Qian countered.

"We murdered Che Zhou and his family…" Jian Yong whimpered.

"Zhang Fei did…" Liu Bei corrected.

"That man, he is always out of control," Sun Qian rubbed his head. The things Zhang Fei did was uncalled for, but what's worst is the infamous Cao Bao incident.

"We lost the Imperial Seal…" Liu Bei said.

"My lord, if Yuan Shao finds out that we have it…." Jian Yong warn until Liu Bei sighed..

"I know… I know.." Liu Bei sighed.

"We shouldn't be complaining about our losses. What we must do now is form a plan to leave Yuan Shao and rebuild the army," Sun Qian said.

Both men nodded and think about what they're going to do. Leaving Yuan Shao isn't easy since Liu Bei is now a vassal to the Yuans. He had his short comings saving the people of Xu and obliterate Yuan Shu's army. It's just isn't his day. Unfortunately, after hours of mumbling and thinking up a plan, Liu Bei gave up.

"For the record, we're Yuan Shao's officers now. Lets cut our losses and await Guan Yu's return. I'll be checking out the farms. Jian Yong will you accompany with me?" Liu Bei asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored by sitting here worrying too much about getting executed by the numbskull. It'll be one of the worse kinds of deaths," Jian Yong said. He joined his long time friend and master as they head out the door of the house and shut it.

Sun Qian sighed heavily by recounting the events that lead them here. Xu Zhou Massacre, Lu Bu, The Emperor with Cao Cao, Yuan Shu, and finally losing Xu zhou twice. Liu Bei's name will forever be looked as the loser. Imperial Loser.

"Heavens, why does the Imperial Court favor Cao Cao? The Emperor has come into adult age and yet still suffering from setbacks taking the blame of the chaos upon himself because the court favor Cao Cao! Curse them!" Sun Quan angrily slams the table with his fist. It's definitely a frustrating turn of events. Nobody can change the past. Thus the Jade Belt plot to remove Cao Cao from his position fail.

But almost the entire Imperial Court favor Mengde. Cao Cao changed the officials and announce his own officers as Imperial ministers and generals. Since Yan zhou and Yu is closer to Si Li, the Emperor had no choice but to move there under Dong Zhao's advice.

The war was already over before it started. Losing two battles, Yuan Shao is losing his temper and grows impatient everyday. The only way they have a chance to win is if they prolong the battle since Cao Cao's army is suffering stresses from their war against Lu Bu and Yuan Shu. It cost them a lot of provisions and overwork. They're struggling with defensive tactics against a massive force. Whoever makes one giant mistake wins. If Cao Cao's force falters from exhaustion and lack of provisions, then Yuan Shao will go on the offense which is impossible to overcome without conserved energy and high morale. If Yuan Shao don't take advantage of that weakness, Cao Cao will take advantage of Yuan Shao's weakness in inferiority.

"Our best course of action is to attack Cao Cao from behind unless we leave Yuan Shao now, that plan will be put on hold," Sun Qian thought. It's their last resort. Of course, Yuan Shao has a back up plan hosting a private army lead by Gong Du and Liu Pi. Their destination is at Ru Nan.

They must act fast before it's too late. If Yuan Shao lose, the plan will cease. There's no time to waste the longer the battle continues. Cao Cao has so many talent officers at his deposal and that will be their greatest challenge.

Later…

He's at Ye learning from the rumors about Liu Bei being here. With nothing left in his big brother, Liu Bei is a vassal to Yuan Shao unless Zhao Yun can help him leave the Yuans. This will give Liu Bei and Zhao Yun a second chance.

A second chance to strive their struggle to restore the Han government from corruption and redeem themselves as Han loyalist. Liu Bei does not have to be popular or well known in the Imperial Court to get attention. He just do what he thinks is right. By taking the right path, that will bring him great contributions. Zhao Yun is going to give him a second chance. Although, he should have returned to Gongsun Zan, but bad rumors and Liu Yu's death tear it apart, furthermore, Zhen Ji is now married to Yuan Xi and it has something to do with this. There's no time to waste, two powerful men had wasted the Empire long enough since the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition. Liu Bei is Zhao Yun's only ties to what he's fighting for now that Gongsun Zan is gone. Zhao Yun had no intention to gain fame, he wants the same thing Liu Bei wanted. Restore the Han dynasty. He does not like the fact that people are depending on Yuan Shao. What absurdity!

"I don't care if he had ties to the Imperial Court much like Cao Cao; I can't let Yuan Shao get his hands on the Emperor either," Zhao Yun thought. He scan around the city to see there aren't any guards looking to capture him because Yuan Shao's entire army at war.

He hope both armies distract themselves long enough to attack the capital. It's been a long time and both men suffer problems with a common goal. But the last time he met Liu Bei was their conversation before he returned to his home. Zhao Yun often thought about returning to Gongsun Zan after the funeral, but had trouble dealing with the White Horse General's misunderstandings and the rest of the White Riders don't trust Zilong ever since he defected from Yuan Shao and learning about Han Fu annex, the coalition was the main problem behind all this.

"Wanderer."

Zhao Yun turn to the direction of a boy. He gaze at the white horse. Beautiful it is as it accustom the seal of Zilong's distinguish appearance. He's still known as "The Bum from the mountain". Because the rich underestimate his talents especially the Yuans. Boy Zhang He sure had made famous on that side while Zhao Yun remains the bum. Of course his victories against the Yuans weren't talked about because of the propaganda.

"What's the latest?" Zhao Yun asked.

"The great Yan Liang has been slain," the boy confirmed.

Zhao Yun twitched his left eyebrow. Right on cue, the numbskull's overconfident made Zilong's day. But who could have slain Yan Liang?

"To whom?" Zhao Yun stare at the boy taking the news seriously.

"Guan Yu. So if he can beat Yan Liang then he is as strong as Lu Bu," the boy said.

"Zhang Fei is tougher," Zhao Yun thought.

"By the way, are you Zhao Yun? I heard you betrayed Gongsun Zan," the boy stared at Zhao Yun suspicious.

"Another rumor that Yuan Shao wanted you and all the people of Ji zhou to believe. I only betrayed Yuan Shao and why because I'm trying to save you from his fraction," Zhao Yun sighed.

"The whole town believed it. But, I don't. Learning some stories about your battles against Yuan Shao were few and any officer of the Yuans scoff it," the boy said.

"Do you believe Yuan Shao will save the Han?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"My parents do, but the public have mixed reactions. Some believe Yuan Shao attacking Cao Cao will be regard as a traitor to the Han," the boy shrugged.

"He's already a traitor…" Zhao Yun recap the events on Han Fu and the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition split along with talks about removing Emperor Xian and the infamous conflict with Sun Jian.

"Lately the Imperial Uncle is a vassal to Yuan Shao. He's living near a farm by this city," The boy said.

"I see, so Liu Bei is at the farm grounds. I give you my thanks, here's some gold," Zhao Yun gave the boy 10 gold and prepare to go to the farming grounds.

"Thank you sir!" the boy smiled.

"By the way…." Zhao Yun turn back to the boy. This time his eyes are fill with sorrow and the boy wonder what else the man has something to ask.

"Hmm?" the boy curious about the change of expression on Zhao Yun's face.

"How is Lady Zhen?" Zhao Yun asked.

The boy took the name by surprise. The wanderer is referring to the most beautiful woman in this land. This is too much to the boy's conversation with the man.

"I heard Lady Zhen has not produce a heir for Yuan Xi and lately Yuan Xi might grow disinterest in her due to the fact that she was given to him after conquering You Zhou. It felt abit too much for the second son. He has no intentions to battle the race to be Yuan Shao's heir," the boy replied.

"He grew disinterest in her?" Zhao Yun confused by that part.

"Well…the Governor of You is a very busy man and he's also dealing with the barbarians in the north. Maybe he doesn't have the time to spend with Lady Zhen or he's just not interested. He's so lucky to have such a woman," the boy explained.

"No offense, but that's the whole point about this war between Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan. Lady Zhen is vital to Yuan Shao's ambitions. Sun Ce married one of the Qiaos and Yuan Shao wants to counter it by having one of his sons marry Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun rolleyed.

"When the people believed that Gongsun Zan was a traitor because he executed Liu Yu, that's where Yuan Shao brought the whole north in his grasp. Maybe Lady Zhen's mother accepts the arrangement because Yuan Shao is fighting on the right side and is the most powerful," the boy assumed.

"……" Zhao Yun just love the amount of Yuan propaganda his own land is spreading. Now what happens when Yuan Shao claims the Han Emperor?

"Zhao Yun, I think you're the real hero," The boy smiled.

"Oh you think so? If only my victories against the Yuans ever get recognize by the people…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a soldier!" The boy chanted.

"To be a soldier is to accept the burden of political corruption," Zhao Yun dreadfully replied.

"I'm prepare for it…" The boy said.

"I hope one day we'll fight together to restore the Han dynasty until then, keep training," Zhao Yun waved and pass by the town folks exchanging glances.

Back to where Liu Bei is…

"I never imagine the farms in Ye are very flourish. Plentiful to bring for the poor and the people are working very hard," Liu Bei said.

"Ye is one of the greatest cities of our time that's for sure," Jian Yong crossed his arms smirking.

"To govern such a city…I truly miss Xia Pi," Liu Bei sighed.

"Lord Liu Bei!"

"That voice.." Liu Bei and Jian Yong turn to see Zhao Yun mounted on his horse. He gets off and walk towards the man who inspire him.

"I worried about you wondering what happened since Gongsun Zan's death. You're alive and as valiant as ever, Little Brother," Liu Bei rejoiced.

"And so are you Big Brother. I heard what happened at Xu and of course, Lu Bu. If I was there, I can convince Lu Bu to serve you," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Lu Bu allied with Yuan Shu…" Liu Bei frowned.

"I know…, but now that we meet again, we must discuss a lot of things, my lord," Zhao Yun said.

"Certainly, we have a lot to talk about and Cao Cao has already control most of the Han government," Liu Bei said.

Inside the house…

Tea was serve as the four men talked about the recent events leading the war. Dong Cheng's death, the loss of Emperor Xian's heirs, and Liu Bei defect Cao Cao, but loss the Imperial Seal after defeating Yuan Shu. Losing Xu Zhou twice has been the most problematic in Liu Bei's career. That province was legally his no objections and Cao Cao knew better than to use Liu Bei to attack Lu Bu and Yuan Shu. The whole concept draw Liu Bei's reputation as the Imperial Loser.

"Hahaha, don't feel so hard on yourself for that, Big Brother. I too was mocked by the Yuan fraction being known as the Bum from the mountain. Although, none of my victories with Gongsun Zan matters anymore," Zhao Yun said.

"We're alike. Bums, losers, broken promises and it's such a drag," Liu Bei sighed.

"Still, we're on the right path," Sun Qian said.

"You mean, the path to loneliness…." Jian Yong teased.

"Loneliness…" Zhao Yun quietly thought.

"But, we're together again and with Guan Yu, we will reunite with Mi Zhu, Mi Fang, and Zhang Fei," Liu Bei said.

A few minutes of silent put the men into thought. They must find a way to get every member of the Liu Bei army together. Zhao Yun finally come up with a plan.

"My lord, perhaps we borrow troops from Yuan Shao and will assist his private unit at Ru Nan and then we go to Jing after our reunion to contact Liu Biao for help," Zhao Yun suggested.

"But how will we persuade Yuan Shao without Chen Zhen?" Jian Yong wondered.

"Leave it to me. I will borrow Yuan Shao's troops while my lord goes to Yuan Shao and persuade him to lead the task force at Ru Nan," Zhao Yun said.

"Yuan Shao will think I'm lying. He's still upset about Yan Liang's death," Liu Bei said.

"Just convince him that you'll be the one to form an alliance between Liu Biao and Yuan Shao," Zhao Yun said. He stand up and takes his Fierce Dragon spear.

"It's a gamble, but worth a try my lord," Sun Qian nodded.

"Then we must act. Sun Qian, will you wait for Guan Yu's arrival and join him to travel back into the central plains to meet us at Ru Nan?" Liu Bei requested. Only one person has to assist Guan Yu and Sun Qian is the man of the job.

"Yes, I'll inform Guan Yu when he arrives," Sun Qian bowed.

"And so we make our getaway from Yuan Shao's army," Jian Yong sang.

"It's too bad he loss two battles…" Sun Qian said.

"Please, give Benshu a chance. We must get all the help we need to defeat Cao Cao," Liu Bei urged.

"My lord, I hope my plan works because Lord Yuan Shao and I do not get along. He's a thorn on my side.." Zhao Yun coldly stated.

"I understand Zilong…" Liu Bei said.

"I'm giving you a second chance, my lord," Zhao Yun said.

"This second chance is the new beginning of our quest to restore the Han. I promise to repay you one day, Zhao Yun," Liu Bei said.

Zhao Yun nodded and the Liu Bei army is back in business.

At Ye castle…

Liu Bei request an audience with Yuan Shao at first Yuan Shao's ministers, Guo Tu, Feng Ji, and Ju Shou brag about the audience being suspicious and what does Liu Bei want with Yuan Shao. The news of Wen Chou's death already ruining his ties with Liu Bei and blaming Guan Yu on the two defeats.

"Summon him here," Yuan Shao ordered.

His ministers are still arguing about it. How long will this continue? He has all the talent he gain, however his strategists and advisors are the most annoying. But, he favors Shen Pei and he's commanding the armies against Cao Cao.

"Daring, what does Liu Bei want with you? His brother already killed one of our finest generals and now we loss Wen Chou…," Lady Liu glared at her husband when she asked.

"I know and his presence is starting to be a nuisance. Here he comes now, my wife. Making another excuse to piss me off. Why this guy is even alive is beyond me," Yuan Shao sighed.

"I don't like him," Lady Liu scoffed.

"Me either, but he's the so called Imperial Uncle more like Imperial Loser to me," Yuan Shao quietly mocked.

"My lord Yuan Shao. Hope you will forgive my sworn brother for killing Yan Liang," Liu Bei bowed.

"Wen Chou dead," said Yuan Shao. Liu Bei then turned even more frighten when he hears the news about Wen Chou. Guan Yu has already left Cao Cao before this happen.

"Forgive me, my lord, but Guan Yu already left Cao Cao!" Liu Bei urged.

"Are you sure? Then let me put it this way; I loss three in a row due to all the confusion about your officers were missing and one of them now serve Cao Cao, my sworn enemy! We haven't taken this battle serious because of your meddlesome! My defeats are now yours and if you're here to ask me about something, you better have a good explanation to make it up for my loses!" Yuan Shao warned.

"Y-yes, I'm here to request a diplomatic mission by forming an alliance with Liu Biao. I heard you send a private army at Ru Nan lead by two Ex Turban members Liu Pi and Gong Du. Will you allow me to borrow some troops to aid the army at Ru Nan and contact Liu Biao at Jing?" Liu Bei said.

Upon hearing this, Yuan Shao's ministers started a commotion. Letting Liu Bei lead the task force might be risky, but they're more suspicious of Liu Bei's intentions on leading the army. Then the plan to attack Cao Cao from behind put this in a deeper prospect.

"Father, I don't trust him. He has the guts to come into our side as a vassal and jeopardize our defeats," Yuan Shang whispered.

"Yes, it concerns me a lot, however, if Liu Bei succeed then all our defeats will not affect our chances in winning this war," Yuan Shao whispered back to his favorite son.

"Please grant me this one chance to redeem myself," Liu Bei thought. He's begging the heavens to make his request granted.

"If you betray me…." Yuan Shao walked up to Liu Bei as the whole eye set eyes on the two men, "….I will hunt you down after I deal with Cao Cao."

"Once I succeed in forming the alliance, we will attack Cao Cao at Xu Chang recovering the Emperor and joint with your forces against his remaining forces," Liu Bei said honestly.

"Very well, I accept your request. However, I'm giving you only one thousand men," Yuan Shao said.

"Thank you, my lord," Liu Bei bowed. It's difficult, but he finally has Yuan Shao's permission. Now Zhao Yun will have to deploy the troops and depart to Ru Nan.

At the barracks…

Zhao Yun's appearance disturb Yuan Shao's men. He's a fugitive, but now he's an officer of Liu Bei. Snarls, glares, and looks of fear surround the barracks. Zhang He isn't here so he's probably with the main army against Cao Cao.

"I'm here by the orders of Yuan Shao that each of you will be joining Liu Bei's army to assist the private unit at Ru Nan," Zhao Yun said.

The men look at each other and stare back at the Bum from the Mountain. They all laugh so hard. Could he be bluffing. Yuan Shao order a traitor?!

"You traitor, there is no order and you're here unauthorized and unwanted," the men take out their weapons preparing to attack the wanted criminal. However, one officer show up, his name is Tian Yu.

"Lay down your weapons! You're no match for this man," Tian Yu ordered.

"Tian Yu, I never expect you to join Yuan Shao…" Zhao Yun turned to the former officer of Gongsun Zan. Most of Gongsun Zan's men surrendered to Yuan Shao after the suicide incident.

"I have my reasons to surrendering to him. Most commonly is my lack of funds and my family," Tian Yu said.

"I see, Tian Yu. Liu Bei need to borrow troops so he can assist the army from Ru Nan and his diplomatic mission to Jing," Zhao Yun said.

"Yes, Lord Yuan Shao grant his request. I'll assemble the troops for you. In the meantime, why don't you equip yourself with provisions," Tian Yu said.

"Indeed, our army really need those provisions once we travel three hundred miles to Ru Nan," Zhao Yun said.

Tian Yu deploy the troops while Zhao Yun stock some provisions for the day's travel. No one dare question them why they're assigned to go to Ru Nan. Leaving so sudden while their families are in Ji zhou maybe an issue. Married officers is Zhao Yun's problem, but he'll manage it.

After a few hours, Liu Bei comes into the barracks to check the preparations. He's fascinate to see the numbers of five thousand troops instead of one thousand and it's all because of a former officer of Gongsun Zan.

"Imperial Uncle," Tian Yu bowed.

"Tian Yu, what a surprise!" Liu Bei bowed back.

"I heard you needed troops so I assemble them for you and Zhao Yun bringing the provisions. However, it's taking a hour long, wonder what is lagging him behind," Tian Yu stood next to Liu Bei as the two check the army of each unit type. Archers, Infantry, and a few cavalry units.

"Men, you are now soldiers of the Liu Bei army as we assist Yuan Shao's main forces by stationing at Ru Nan with the private army of Liu Pi and Gong Du. While on the way there, I'm on a mission to form an alliance with Liu Biao of Jing," Liu Bei announced.

"It'll be a long journey, Liu Bei," Tian Yu said.

"Haven't all my journeys been long and lonely? This time, I'm giving a second chance," Liu Bei grinned.

"Second chances. It appears you've been suffering the most in this chaos compare to everyone in the entire land," Tian Yu said.

"Cao Cao considers me a 'hero', but my intentions are different. I'm not here to be a hero, but am here to restore the authority back to the Emperor. Yuan Shao might have the same intentions, but I'm not totally sure. Only Zhao Yun doubts Yuan Shao," Liu Bei said.

"Zilong never gets along with Benshu… I know their feud for so long now that Yuan Shao claims the entire northern region and Zhao Yun hadn't return to fight against Yuan Shao," Tian Yu shook his head disappointed.

"That's one part I'm worrying about. Hopefully it never happens," Liu Bei said.

Meanwhile….

Zhao Yun inspect the granary before he can take some provisions for the journey. However, with this many provisions, Yuan Shao has the advantage in a prolong battle. If this becomes a potential weakness, then they will lose permanently.

"Maintain their weak points will be the key to this war," Zhao Yun thought. He knew Yuan Shao's overconfident will be his downfall. He has a lot of provisions, but the question is how responsible he'll be to accommodate his army on security issues.

"Sir, we are stocking the provisions to the carriage," the soldier said.

"Good, be sure to collect the armory," Zhao Yun said.

"Yes sir," the soldier salute and went to take his orders.

They'll be leaving at sunset. He got some time to spend before the departure, but something is making him feel very tense. As the image of the most beautiful lady flashes. It's cruel to have fate beguile the future. He's guilty that it has come to this.

"There's nothing I can do about it. It's too late, but why am I worrying about her now?" Zhao Yun struggled to let it go.

He won't be back here until his ultimate goal achieve. It's going to be a long difficult journey. Nevertheless, this kind of journey doesn't suit her. She's a princess and Zhao Yun's a bum. He admit they can't be together after all this time and he didn't return to Gongsun Zan. However, it's rude to leave her out of the picture, so he head for the district in search of his ladyship.

Near Ye castle district…

He can't go in the castle because of the Yuan fraction. He'll be damned if his lady leaves the castle to observe the villagers. His lady no longer lives in Zhongshan. She's now a subject of Yuan nobility. He should be proud that Zhen Ji is married to a powerful family, but….but…BUT.

"Is her future really mean to be just that? How could I not picture it?" Zhao Yun thought. It concerns him for a lot of reasons. The number one reason is that he's so consume with the problems of corruption while Zhen Ji is famous for such young age and the people love her.

This is making him frustrated. He wanted to liberate Ji zhou badly, but it's bad luck that he ended his short run with the White Riders. If only his biological older brother didn't die.

"Little Brother, we're ready to leave now," Liu Bei called out.

"I'll be right behind you, Xuande. There's some personal matters I must settle before I leave," Zhao Yun said.

"We don't have much time so we'll be taking the ferry on the way to the Yellow River. Meet us there shortly," Liu Bei said.

After Liu Bei left with his newly rebuilt army, Zhao Yun swallow hard from worrying about Zhen Ji. His sworn little sister grow up to be an extraordinary woman, but married to the side of his enemy. This war can either save her life or change it. Depends on Yuan Shao winning, Zilong highly doubt it'll happen unless he put his life on the line in the war instead. Will the plan succeed or not?

Half an hour has pass and Zhen Ji's presence isn't here. She maybe still in the castle. Wasting time standing a distance away from where the guards are will get him spotted. So he head to the nearest alley where the tavern is.

The tavern fill with gossips. Talks about Yan Liang and Wen Chou deaths are the highlights in the war. Some bet Cao Cao will win because Yuan Shao loss two of his strongest officers. They were with him since he raise an army against the Yellow Turbans.

"Without Yan Liang and Wen Chou, I don't think Yuan Shao shall overcome against Cao Cao with a massive army. Cao Cao must have better talents in his army," one man said.

"Could there possibly be someone stronger than Yan Liang and Wen Chou to have slained them?" the bartender asked.

"Yan Liang, we heard it was slain by a warrior name Guan Yu. Isn't he Liu bei's officer? Why is he serving Cao Cao?" the other man said.

"Wen Chou was killed in an ambush. It's almost as if, the two strongest men were killed easily," the man next to the first man said.

The crowd nodded and then bring up the topic on Tian Feng. Zhao Yun learn that Tian Feng is in prison for opposing the campaign. What a shame for one of the finest minds in his hometown to end his career unfairly.

"As I thought, Yuan Shao will not win this battle," Zhao Yun thought.

Life is frustrating when your enemy has doomed it's hopes. Zhen Ji's life is going to change for better or worse. Well, to the path of misfortune she'll endure. Luoshen is struggling as much as Zilong worrying. Only option is to continue his path of true loyalty. He'll have no future if his journey ends in failure. Seeing Zhen Ji is going to make things worse. He going to let her go for good.

"Time to take my leave. My ancestral land, forgive me, but this is the only way to put an end to this corruption. I wanted to save as many people as I can, but there's a limit and heavens has giving me many limits to my valor and dignity. I am, after all, an imperfect man with a difficult life. My second chance is with Liu Bei and I must not lose this opportunity. The stakes are so high and my lady's life hangs in jeopardy. Farewell, my ancestral land " Zhao Yun sorrowful departure brings him many childhood memories. He went to his white horse and slowly rode out of the city.

He had successfully rebuilt Liu Bei's army, but his future remains a great burden in his path of true loyalty.


End file.
